The Technologies and Resources for Core Laboratories (TRCL) at the Center for Cancer Research and Therapeutic Development (CCRTD) provides state-of-the-art research support including instruments, technology, education and training for all research personnel engaged in scientific research at Clark Atlanta University (CAU). RCMI support of the TRCL has led to a significant increase in publications and extramural funding from federal and state agencies. With increased CCRTD research personnel, the need to expand core facilities with contemporary technologies and services has increased significantly during the current 5- year period. This proposal addresses the growing demand by proposing that TRCL aims to significantly expand the technology acquisition, services, education and training to facilitate the cutting-edge research that will allow CCRTD researchers to maintain and exceed competency through high quality publications, grants, collaborations and research infrastructure. The goals will be achieved by the following specific aims: 1): To increase and expand the capacity of research infrastructure which increases quality and productivity of projects related to basic, translational and community based research. 2): To increase and expand the capacity of researchers with information, education, training, and recruitment related to the development, innovation, availability, and utilization of advanced technologies relevant to specific research projects. Shared resources at TRCL provide a valuable service in terms of expertise for designing and implementing experiments with advanced technologies, unique services such as expert data analysis and data storage, and train users in new and developing technologies. We also aim to further improve the TRCL administrative management including (a) developing a Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) to control entry into the TRCL laboratories and track instrument usage (b) recovering operation expenses with the reimbursement for its services and usage (c) developing a web portal for TRCL with links to each core to optimize usage, provide resources for protocols, and integration of overall operations of TRCL. These new approaches will allow us to address and focus on crucial application areas and technologies.